The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya End of Days
by Ms H Suzumiya
Summary: Haruhi wished for aliens, time travelers, sliders and espers but only 3 out of a possible 4 interest groups arrived and joined the SOS Brigade, Kyon was happy that none arrived until a slider named Jane Arahiri showed up codenamed Jane Smith.
1. Prologue

THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA END OF DAYS

PROLOGUE

If I knew my not-so ordinary life was going to turn once again 180 degrees I wouldn't have been so happy as I was now. Playing Othello with Koizumi, Asahina-San on the stove making tea, Haruhi who was melancholic on Tanabata recovered enough to do whatever she could do and Nagato reading a thick hard cover are just elements in my "normal life" in a club where three members are respectively an alien, time traveler and esper.

Although I was content with my life and how it was extraordinary and full of excitement, Haruhi was still bored of her life and reality as well as the world. Despite the supernatural trio including I participating in Haruhi's club the SOS brigade And that in it self is the most exciting phenomenon on the planet but that's not all... the club contained a human, god, esper, alien and a time traveler although Haruhi isn't aware of it herself there was one more group missing sliders.

When Haruhi wished for aliens, time travelers, sliders, and espers only 3 out of the 4 possible interest groups joined the SOS Brigade but sliders are yet to appear. Good thing too because although Haruhi wished for sliders I on the other hand didn't and lived my life knowing sliders wouldn't dare approach Haruhi... how I was wrong.

In fact, little did I know they were very close and particular slider appeared and that slider was Jane Arahiri codenamed Jane Smith.


	2. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: it took a while but this 2 year old project is running again, be sure to check my other stuff.

reviews will be read so try reviewing my fan fiction work.

until the end of the project keep reading!

MS H SUZUMIYA - another writer of Haruhi fan fiction ^^

Chapter 1

It was summer and although me and Koizumi were warm, Haruhi on the other hand felt hot and so she was on the phone to someone talking about buying an air conditioner. I barely listened as I defeated Koizumi for the eighth time, looking back I could only hear this.

"An air conditioner, what price?"

"..."

"OK."

"...20,000 yen..."

"20,000?"

"..."

"wow thank you Mr Morihishi."

That's about all I heard really.

It was not until I heard this did I start talking to Koizumi.

"Mr Morihishi huh, I've haven't heard that one."

Koizumi, who picked up a pencil and wrote a stroke on the piece of paper to the 7 strokes in a box signaling my eighth win turned to me after I spoke and shrugged his shoulders in agreement and replied

"It's true, that's quite unusual for a surname neither-less I believe Akashima is quite uncommon as well."

I nodded in agreement as well.

"it's true, many foreigners trying to change their names choose the most eccentric."

"I don't know Koizumi, I think that was a generalization."

Koizumi, looking like he was defeated yet again, nodded his head in submission to signify a loss.

"yes, very true"

I looked around the room to observe what is currently going on in the clubroom. Needless to say it was as per usual, what with Nagato reading a thick hardcover moving nothing but her fingers and her eyelids also Mikuru dressed as a maid making tea using exotic tea leaves But as I averted my gaze towards the Othello board, Koizumi asked.

"round 10?"

I declined and stared at the scores table so far, it read "Kyon" in the left column and "Koizumi" in another and written under "Kyon" was 7 strokes with a diagonal stroke through 4 of them. Koizumi had only 1 stroke under his name, giving me a temporary sense of accomplishment knowing I have a 7 point lead over Koizumi.

"yes, what?"

"..2,000 yen.."

when I heard that, I accepted another round and once again me and Koizumi played again.

"So it's 5,000 yen then?"

"..."

"Oh, 2,000 yen, now"

"...2,000 yen..."

"You've got a deal Mr Morihishi!"

Mind you, Haruhi's "phone chatter" finished when I secured 10 wins over Koizumi, who smiled irritatingly and shook his head and shrugged in defeat. Soon Haruhi who mind you, was the SOS Brigade's chief, would have would have me tending to her every whim, distorted idea and unreasonable requests. This time though, Haruhi would request something perfectly rational, that would make me believe if something was wrong with her. This is what she requested.

"Kyon we need an air conditioner unit, I just phoned Mr Morihishi at the west electronics store which is 2 whole train stops away plus it's going to be around 2,000 yen OK?"

"wait 2,000? do I look like a bank to you?"

Haruhi was slightly taken aback but kept up her antics and decided to pay half.

"OK, I'm going."

besides, I may as well go if Asahina-San and Yuki-Chan are going instead, plus I, according to Haruhi is the"brigade's grunt."

"Oh you're going bye."

Asahina-San waved to me, while Haruhi consistently told me to leave and get going.

"Walking, getting fainter"

"Koizumi."

Haruhi said to Koizumi that was starting to pack up the Othello board replied .

"yes chief?"

Haruhi who was known for being blunt and would always 'cut to the chase' asked.

"Where are the pack of playing cards I received from the poker club?"

Meanwhile, I was riding the train for Kitaguchi station to the market district which, according to my

time table would take about 20 minutes and so I slumped on the seat and pulled out a newspaper and started reading it silently.

"Flip"

"Hmm."

"Flip"

"Next stop"

"Flip"

"Doors open"

"Flip"

"Yawn."

"Doors close"

"Flip"

That's about all really.

-SOS-

Meanwhile at the clubroom, Haruhi was now alleviating her boredom with a card pyramid that's only as tall as 3 cards stacked on top of each other, Koizumi who was packing up the Othello board was now sipping tea made from Mikuru's divine brew which was a fusion of the tea leaves used in the English Breakfast tea with green tea leaves to give off an aroma of the western flavors as well as Eastern textures. Nagato as per usual was reading a thick hardcover book with a poker face look , now if she was into poker her enemies wouldn't have even a ghost of a chance to win against Nagato, sorry diverged off topic.

Anyway, I managed to get from the station to the shopping district which was quite the spectacle as there were shops to buy various things like computers, toasters, walkmans, BBQ's, portable grilles, costumes from various anime, manga, DVD's, Blu-rays, and paint ball guns, this is just 10 items I can see around me out of the possible Billions of items scattered throughout this Mall place. Now where is "Morihishi and son's west emporium?" I asked many people and this is just five of the unhelpful answers I received upon inquiring.

"Look for 3B sector 9."

look this isn't a game so help me out here.

"Have you checked the Mori street shops."

I'm looking for a "Morihishi and sons west emporium" in this shopping complex thank you..

"I've never heard of a shop like that, sorry."

You shouldn't be sorry, Haruhi should be sorry for sending me out to here without a proper address thank you.

"Nope, sorry I've got to go back to my shift now."

Sorry for wasting your time sir.

"There's an electronics store over there but it's not a western one."

Jerk.

Just as I walked around on the floor I was on

"Um excuse me, I heard you were looking for west market's "Morihishi and sons emporium" am I correct?"

"I guess, who are you?"

"Now's not the time for that yet just call me the "friendly stranger girl at the market."

"OK."

At first sight, she looked like a middle school grader but now that I take can see her more clearly, she looked more like my age, maybe older and with her ponytail she looked like child. She was sporting a branded top and wore a black pleated skirt she also wore white knee-hi socks. Because of her height, she'd be probably as big as Asahina-San if not bigger and with this distinct feature, her legs were long and white as well as her body which was pale. With these features she'd be great for modeling, providing she doesn't lose any more weight otherwise she'd be seen as anorexic. On her feet were brand new sneakers tan colored I think and what surprised me was her smile as i felt all bubbly and it started to melt my heart, CRAP what am I thinking?

Getting back to the story though, she then told me the directions of how to get to a not-so-heard-of store and no joke, I never knew such a place existed. The instructions went something like this

."Now if you head up those stairs you should see a food court, there is a blow up penguin in front of the story, it's quite small on the inside but it's also quite big inside, though it's just another electronics store, hope that helps oh and can you please tell me your name."

"Kyon, oh and thanks."

After that weird talk my head felt light as helium, now I know where to go and so I headed up the stairs which brought me to the food court but there was a problem. No penguin. Sure penguins lived in the Antarctic and right now on a 30 degree Celsius afternoon no penguin would feel at home in Japan but it was a blow up penguin I was talking about and so I had to ask one of shoppers who knew why a blow up penguin wasn't up today. They said.

"the penguin next to west market's "Morihishi and sons emporium huh, yes I heard it needed repairing due to two delinquents shoving pokey sticks into the air compressor."

And so after I heard that I realized. I was in front of the store the entire time I looked for the whereabouts of a blow up penguin, I had no choice but to deliver an air conditioner of which I have to lug back to the SOS brigade's clubroom (formerly

literature clubroom) and to be honest it was around this time the story picked up.

I went into the small store entrance to see quite a large space inside though they should change the name " west market's "Morihishi and sons emporium" to " west market's "Morihishi and sons electronics store" as I was quite unfulfilled by the sight of the store as it was just like any electronics store, no surprise there. I quickly averted my gaze to the counter and pressed the buzzer.

"BUZZ"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

The owner was old but he wasn't as old as I thought as he looked like he was in his fifties.

"Oh, you match the description from a Haruhi Suzumiya so tell me are you going to shoot a movie?"

One thing old man, it's the Haruhi Suzumiya not a Haruhi Suzumiya as I doubt there isn't a Haruhi Suzumiya quite like that one and two a movie? It's not even the preparations for the cultural festival and yet she's thinking of shooting a movie. Sigh I hope she didn't make it because she watched a C- rank movie which was so poorly acted in that she first sought to prank call the director because of the the lack of quality, the plot and lack of character depth, heck knowing her she thinks she can devastatingly crush the crappy movie in the reviews though I doubt she will ever make up a plot of which could actually get her a Golden Globe but she'll start small like winning "first place in the cultural festival best event poll" as I doubt very much that her movie is as prestigious as the other nominations and I read somewhere that the Golden Globes are rigged with the highest bidder deciding who wins not the people. That's corruption for you.

Anyway I couldn't say all of the above as I doubt anyone would want a 10th grader rocking up to their store only to lecture them about the dangers of agreeing with the number one black listed person in the whole universe! I replied to his answer thinking the above was just a long prologue and yet I was sort of right.

"I guess so"

and yet there was a small voice in my head still floating inside my head and mulling on the above Prologue,this is what it said.

"What? A movie? Is this another one of Haruhi's antics again?"

With so many questions flowing inside my head I sorta lost track of the current

situation.

"well Haruhi said the movie's for the Cultural festival and so I thought since no one comes much to my business I thought why not. And so I'd give you a camcorder for free but you still have to pay for the air conditioner for 2,000 yen , can't give stuff out for free the rent for this place will bankrupt me."

"What a smart businessman, I see he looked into his options for marketing but some how being a sponsor for a home-based movie where the director has little less of common sense and there's something about sponsoring a movie for a school festival that's little less of desperation.

"OK, thank you Mr Mori-"

"Morihishi"

"yeah, thanks"

After I gave the owner 2,000 yen, I carried not only an air conditioner but a camcorder some deal. I wonder what they are doing in the clubroom?.

-SOS-

At the clubroom, Haruhi's card pyramid now had 5 layers to it and now there was about 6 packs of cards opened on the floor and seems Koizumi is joining in to make city out of cards. Mikuru was reading a book on "How to blend eastern flavors with western flavors" but I knew that whatever brew Mikuru came up with would taste better than the fine tea the rich brew costing them 300,000 yen for a batch each. Nagato was more than ¾ into the thick hard cover and finished reading the 250th page. Any way I am once again on the train only this time I have a camcorder in one hand and a box sitting flat on my lap. As once again I have to wait 20 minutes to reach Kitaguchi Station, guess it'll be a while huh.

-SOS-

Haruhi after getting so bored took a camera and started shooting Mikuru, who was posing in another photo session with Koizumi no doubt, helping Haruhi achieve her tyranny over Mikuru. Mikuru screamed as usual but Nagato trying to follow the status quo, remained reading unfazed.

"Right now, flirt like you would to grab a cute guy's attention."

CLICK- FLASH!

"Nicely done and again."

CLICK- FLASH!

"Alright, now Mikuru strike some poses."

CLICK-FLASH-FLASH-FLASH!

"Su-Suzumiya, w-what are these photos for?"

Haruhi had a look like like she didn't have a clue on her face, of course she replied.

"Now then you mention it, I don't know."

Just then Haruhi's face changed from a look of obliviousness into a grin, which I may add, was never a good sign. Thus Haruhi replied .

"But I'll find a use for them, anyway more posing, less chatting."

Then her face morphed into one that was cheerful. About this time the train passed the first station back. And was heading faster this time, guess Express trains get you to places faster.

"Next Stop Kitaguchi"

"Doors open"

"walking"

"Doors close"

Phew that was close. Oh well back to the school, Now i'll guess i'll get there at 4:40.

-SOS-

After Haruhi shot at least 50 photos of Asahina-san in provocative poses, she decided to make a card pyramid using 4 packs of playing cards. Koizumi, who was holding a reflector board was now now reading a book he picked off the bookcase and Nagato was reading as per usual I guess.

-SOS-

As I headed for the of which I have to walk up, I was just out of earshot of a person crying. Little did I know but that person would enroll into school class 1-5, which is

where Haruhi and I are and she would soon sit in Asakura Ryoko's spot.

"Damn, So close too."

-SOS-

After trecking up the infamous hill, I came to the clubroom after winding through some corridors. I knocked just to be safe.

"Knock, Knock."

Asahina-san opened the door and as I stepped in, the clubroom's newest addition was Haruhi's 8 card high pyramid sitting in the corner so I put the air conditioner and the camcorder on the table, relieving myself from duty. Haruhi, who finished making the 30+ card pyramid took the camcorder from the table and held it above her head announcing...

"Attention, fellow members of the SOS Brigade we are going to make a movie for this years cultural festival."

After Haruhi randomly blurted out that the SOS Brigade was making a movie for the cultural festival, which is in autumn a veil silence fell upon the room which my cue to ask while resting.

"But Haruhi we're not in the next term to even begin thinking about the cultural festival, so why the sudden bombshell idea?"

Haruhi smiled cheerfully, more so than usual and replied with.

"well, I was watching B-grade home movies in the week but I couldn't shake the feeling that we as a brigade could try something new for the cultural festival."

I was still confused, even with the sudden idea, I just couldn't shake the feeling that time was being manipulated of something, sigh. So in a word I was troubled and so I asked again.

"which brings me back to my question, so why are me making a movie this early in the year when mid-term exams haven't started yet?"

Haruhi just looked at me like a teacher is to a student, then she replied patronizingly with.

"Kyon, you should've known that the SOS Brigade's activities have been all planned out even if you haven't an activity planner, anyway the movie is a perfect idea, that's

why we the SOS Brigade are shooting a trailer next Saturday!"

I stood up from my seat and replied.

"I hope it's not this Saturday , after all don't we have the search going on."

The unofficial name for the SOS Brigade search for mysterious phenomena (again unofficial name) is performed on every weekend and frankly I spend more money than any other day of the week.

"Of course not, I've got something planed then."

Haruhi grinned at Asahina-san after she replied to my query. Mikuru, after seeing that facial gesture started to shake abnormally. Haruhi, who now knows what we're doing this year then rubs my already sore wounds with this reply.

"Oh and Kyon, get used to the controls before Saturday OK."

That's next Saturday to you.

"Hey Kyon, what do you reckon we need with the SOS Brigade?"

"Aren't you happy with the members we have here so why ask a question like that?"

"There isn't a problem with the members here I just got to thinking that's all, maybe a class representative?"

"I guess, which class?"

"1-5 of course."

"And they have to transfer from a town outside our own."

"I guess."

"Ok, See you, Dismissed everyone!"

And so I packed the camcorder into a bag, picked up my bag and left the room. Mikuru got changed and Koizumi including I headed down the hill. Nagato closed her book, picked her bag and set off of the room after Mikuru finished changing and Haruhi locked up afterward. Then she set off with her bag on her left shoulder.

-SOS-

Sometime down the hill, Koizumi and I talked very briefly. I was the first to speak.

"Koizumi?"

Koizumi averted his gaze onto mine and replied.

"Yes, what is it?"

I talked to Koizumi about Haruhi's indirect wish for a 6th member of the SOS Brigade, Koizumi just explained.

"Haruhi Suzumiya, like all students are just naturally lonely , I myself are in that case, I can't say for you though but I digress. The true point is Haruhi's wish coming true and if it does, what Haruhi will have is a human, mysterious transfer student, Literature club president an mascot and now a class representative."

I walked faster to keep up with Koizumi's large strides and replied.

"Yes, but in reality there would be a human, esper, alien, time traveler and unknown."

"Unknown is it, I though they would be a slider instead."

Koizumi folded his hands behind his head and replied with a 'as you wish' face. Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Time will tell though."

Koizumi and I waved at each other before we went our separate ways.

And so another school day down, right? Of course but that bit with the mysterious class representative and Haruhi wishing for a slider to show up was playing on my mind.

Soon my fears were realised and let me say this in advance, This is how I met Jane Arahiri codenamed Jane Smith.


End file.
